High school life
by Bgirl-1719
Summary: High school is a tough obstacle to go through especially when they're still holding a grudge against each other because of what happened in the past. Will they all learn to forgive and forget or hate each other forever because of the pain they still feel.
1. Chapter 1

It's lunch break the bell in St. John's high school broke the silence. Children came rushing to the canteen desperate to get inline to buy some of them are typical children exept for (Alex,Jessie,and Luca) when they passed by, the children made way for them "ugh! unbelievable ganyan nalang ba sila araw araw!" Christina said in another language sothe other people wouldn't understand.

"Hayyy Anu pa nga ba. JUSKO! nakakasawa na silang tignan ewan ko ba kung bakit ganyan nalang sila manamit kala mo pupunta sa beach." sophie said

"Oo nga eh noh." Abby joined in

"HELLO? I don't speak tagalog here!" Marie said a bit annoyed.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" the three of them laughed but marie just looked at them still annoyed.

"Soz Marie" christina apologized.

"nahh It's k" Marie said.

"You seem upset today." Abby said.

"No I'm not!"

"oh yes you are."

Marie didn't argue more cuz she doesn't know what else to say.

Marie stared out the window it was a perfect view for her to watch the guy she likes play basketball. The guy she always admired "Ethan" he's really good at playing basketball especially he's really good at snowboarding.

He's bestfriends with the guys on the other table (Blair,Leo,Isaac, and Enchong)

the five of them met when they were five and ever since they've been bff's.

Marie slowly had a daydream about Ethan finally talking to her while in reality he doesn't even wanna see her face ever again. Not before that night happened the night that changed their lives and made made their friendship fall apart.

"MARIE!" Sophie called. Still no answer.

"OMG! Marie's day dreaming again!" Christina said and let out a sigh.

"MARIE!" Sophie yelled at her face losing her patience.

"What!" Marie finally answered.

"Oh my gawd! Sophie's been calling you" Abby said.

"Ohh.. soz I had a daydream again." Marie said

"Obviously" christina said under her breath.

"Sooo.. what were you day dreaming about?" sophie asked interested about this topic.

"Umm.. nothing..nothing interesting for sure." Marie said while her eyes are still glued to Ethan.

"Nothing interesting huh?"

"yeah nothing interesting"

"LIAR!" Sophie yelled and now finally Marie looked at her

"No I'm not!" Marie protested

"Oh yes you are! and you're a really bad one!" Sophie said.

"Well how would you even know what I was day dreaming about!" Snapped Marie.

"Oh whatever! I know You've been day dreaming about Ethan."

"NO!"

"Oh it's a big fat YES!" sophie answered, "You've been staring at Ethan the whole time so it's pretty obvious." she added

"Ughh.. Fine! you got me" Marie said a bit disappointed

"Ohh..Marie.." christina said, "I know you got hurt before but that was the past maybe he forgives you now. who knows." christina added.

Marie couldn't say anything else she was thinking about the words she desperately wanted to tell him. but she can't.

"Just let her be if she can't right now we just have to give her time." Abby said.

"HEY GUYS!" Aira yelled out as soon as she walked in the canteen.

"Hey Aira!" the four of them said.

"Did ya know?" Aira said but lost track when Abby said "Oh no I don't know."

"Oh Abby don't ruin the moment." Aira said.

"But there is NO moment!" Abby said.

Aira rolled her eyes

"soo! I saw this really really cute guy! I saw him in the mall before! OMG! this is destiny!"

"Oh Aira!" Sophie said.

"So? do you know his name? did you talk to him? what's his name? does he have a girlfriend?"

christina asked.

"OMG! one by one ok! hahah! .his name is Paolo. And sadly he does."

"daww!" Marie said

"But they're not yet married so I still have a chance!" Aira said cheerfully

"That's the spirit!" Abby said.

They all laughed. They ate their lunch in silence. Sophie looked at the table next to them to find Enchong staring at her and realized that Enchong was kinda cute.

"OMG! guys!" she said.

"why?" they asked.

"cuz cuz cuz cuz cuz" she can't say it

christina looked at the place where sophie was staring at and at that moment Enchong looked away.

"UYYY!" christina said.

"shhhh! he's just cute ok!" Sophie said

"You like him don't ya!" christina said

"NO!" replied sophie. she looked back at the table where enchong was and found two guys sitting with him. she looked away.

christina looks around looking for her brother when she finally saw him she stood up and walked towards her brother

"Hey Blair!" she said "can I talk to you for a sec?"

"I guess" he answered, he stood up and faced her. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I'm not going home today I'm going to sophie's house." christina said

"I told you to stay away from that girl. she's ugly!" blair said

"stop it blair! yeah you hate her but I don't ok! I don't even know why you hate her. Is it because of what happened two years ago?"

"Ughh! I don't have to explain anything to you! I was going to tell you to walk home today cuz I'm gonna tryout for the rugby team." blair said "NOW GO!" he added.

"Mean much!" christina replied she walked back to her friends to find them talking about boys.

"Finally you're back!" Abby said.

"where've you been?" Aira asked

"Oh I just talked to my brother." christina explained

"Ahh" Aira said

"Omg! can I go to your house to see him?" Sophie asked.

"I'm having a sleepover at your house remember and he still hates you he tells me to stay away from you. I wonder why he's still like that." christina said.

"Ahh.." Sophie said

"Why do you still like him?" christina asked

"No.. no.. absolutely not." sophie said as she saw flashbacks of what happened 2 years ago.

**Hey guys sorry if there's been spelling mistakes. I was in a hurry to type it all up :) hope you liked the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

FLASHBACK (2 years ago)

Marie, Sophie, Christina, Abby, Luca, Jessie, Alex, Aira, Blair, Ethan, and Leo went to Blair and Christina's parent's beach house over the summer.

"Okay guys let's play truth or dare!" christina said excitedly "Anyone wanna play?" she added.

Sophie,Abby,Aira,Marie,Alex,Luca, and Jessie said "I wanna play!"

"What about you guys?" Christina asked the boys.

"I don't think so." Blair said

"Aww come on!" Luca said trying to lore them to play.

"It would be fun!" Alex said.

"Nahhh." Leo said in a lazy voice.

"Are you guys chickens?" Marie asked sarcastically

"Bok Bok Bok chickens" Aira said impersonating a chicken

"No we're not!" Leo exclaimed

"If we're chickens would we say yes?" he added.

Everyone stared at him and he finally gave in "Fine!" he said.

"ughhh! why'd you say yes you idiot!" Blair said sounding really annoyed of what had happened.

Leo just looked at him. "UGHH! k fine if you play I play!" blair said.

"YAY!" everyone said in excitement.

They formed a circle in the middle of the living room while Christina got a bottle from the kitchen. When she came back she put the bottle in the middle and sat on the floor beside Abby.

"Who wants to start?" Christina asked.

"Oh I do I do I do!" Jessie said.

She took the bottle and spun it. It landed on Sophie.

"Uh oh." Sophie said as she hid behind Marie. Marie moved away. Sophie looked at marie with an angry look Marie just ignored her..

"Sophie, truth or dare?" Jessie asked

"Truth." Sophie replied.

"Who do you like?" Jessie asked her.

"Ummm.." shyness took over Sophie "Blair." Sophie whispered in Jessie's ear.

"What?" Jessie exclaimed "You like blair!" she shouted out loud.

Sophie looked around at everyone's shocked faces. she never told anyone who she likes.

"Awkward." Aira said

"That was unexpected" Ethan said

"You weren't suppose to say that! especially not out loud!" Sophie said. She ran away to go to her room.

"That was shocking.." Abby said. They all looked at blair. (awkward silence)

"Stop it! it's rude!" Blair said and looked away.

He liked her a lot but he didn't have the guts to tell her he liked her.

They continued playing.

"So Sophie's not here and I'm beside her so I'll go" christina said breaking the awkward silence.

Christina spun the bottle and it landed on Marie. "Marie truth or dare? Christina asked

"Truth" Marie said with confidence in her voice.

"Who do you like?" christina asked.

"I change to dare" Marie said losing her confidence

"I dare you to answer the question." christina said.

"You can't do that!" Marie protested.

Christina looked at Abby "It's legal to most countries including Sweden" Abby said.

Everyone laughed at Abby's sense of humour. "So?" Christina asked.

"Ethan" Marie said and blushed.

Everyone looked at Ethan.

"This is getting more and more interesting" Alex said.

Ethan was in shock when Marie said his name. He didn't even realize that everyone was looking at him.

Ethan bursted in Anger he stood up and started yelling at Marie "You lied to me!" he yelled. Marie stood up with shocked face. "You're such a liar!" he repeated. Blair and Leo stood up and held him tight on the hand and told him to calm down

"What the hell are you talking about?" Christina asked as she stood up.

Abby,Aira,Alex,Jessie, and Luca stood up as well "Yeah what the hell is up with you?" Aira asked

Sophie went outside her room and went down to the living room cuz she heard them shouting. "what's happening?" she asked with a confused look on her face

"Your friend! that girl!" Ethan pointed at Marie

"She's a liar! she lied to me!" He added

"calm down and tell us Ethan don't yell at us!" Jessie said

but Ethan didn't calm down

"She lied to me!" he started yelling again.

Aira and Abby couldn't stand it anymore they started shouting at ethan and telling him to stop it and Alex,Christina,Luca,Jessie, and Sophie joined in while Blair and Leo were still holding Ethan and telling everyone to stop.

"Stop it!" Marie shouted "it's really all my fault I did lie to Ethan." Marie added. Everyone stopped and looked at her

"I did lie to him." she repeated as tears started to roll down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry Ethan." she apologized.

Ethan was totally angry at her but when but when she started crying he felt sorry for her but another side of him was telling him to not care.

"I don't get it!" Luca said.

"2 weeks ago." Marie said and wiped the tear on her cheek.

"2 weeks ago Ethan asked me if I like him. He told me he liked me. when he told me his true feelings I was shocked and I was speechless. I did like him. I liked him ever since I saw him. But I wasn't ready for any kind of relationship. I don't wanna risk anything and get hurt again like I did when I liked Jamie when we were in elementary. I promised myself that I won't put myself in that situation ever again." Marie stopped. even though Marie finally told Ethan the truth Ethan just looked at her in anger whether or not she was telling the truth. "I'm s sorry Ethan." Marie apologized sincerely hoping that Ethan would forgive her. Ethan Ignored her apology. Everyone was speechless they didn't know what to say "I'm so sorry Ethan please forgive me." Marie pleaded but Ethan was still blinded by his anger.

"I HATE YOU!" Ethan yelled at her "I've been miserable this past few weeks knowing that you don't like me and now you're telling me that you did and you just lied to me so it means that you made me live in misery for 2 whole weeks just cuz of a lie!" Ethan said letting everything out not caring if he'd hurt her feelings.

Marie started crying again as she fell on the floor.

"I don't want to see you're face ever again!" Ethan said

Everyone just looked at each other hoping that Marie and Ethan will stop fighting after Ethan lets his anger out.

But they were wrong Ethan made them choose between him and Marie. Blair and Leo obviously picked Ethan even though they didn't want things to go this far. picking Ethan means that they would never get to talk to the rest of the group ever again which made Leo and Blair upset. but there's still a tint of hope in their heart that theirfriendship will be back to normal.

**Hey guys sorry if there's been spelling mistakes. I was in a hurry to type it all up :) hope you liked the story. **


	3. Chapter 3

(Bell rings)

End of lunch break children put their lunch trays away and hurried back to class.

Christina shook Sophie "Sophie, Sophie!" Christina screamed in Sophie's ear. "What!" Sophie finally woke from her deep thought. "It's end of lunch," Christina said dragging Sophie away from the lunch room. As they were hurrying back to class Sophie bumped into someone. "Uhh i'm sorry," Sophie said looking up to check who she bumped into. It was Blair. Blair was with his gang Isaac, Leo, and Enchong. Before Blair said something Christina interrupted "Hi bye gott go late for class!" Christina said dragging Sophie away from them "See you at home!" Christina shouted to Blair.

(At Sophie's house)

"Come on!" Christina said "I gotta get my stuff at home," she added. They walked over to Sophie's backyard and opened the door leading to the beach. They walked to Christina's house which was beside hers. Christina went over the fence to open the door. Apparently she's great at jumping over fences but not high jumps. Sophie walked inside the house with Christina behind her. They found Leo, Isaac and Enchong sitting on the couch watching t.v and eating everything in the fridge. "Uhh hi" Christina said breaking the silence. "What are you doing here?" Christina added. "Waiting for your brother" Leo said. "What are you doing here?" he added. "Getting my stuff and my surfboard." Christina said. "Oh ok then." Leo said awkwardly. "Sophie can you wait here a sec I'm just gonna get my stuff upstairs." Christina said cheerfully because she got to talk to Leo. She skipped up the stairs leaving Sophie awkwardly standing there in the living room.

"Hey Soph!" Leo said and smiled.

"Umm hi?" Sophie said.

"I thought you're not allowed to talk to me." she added with a confused look on her face.

Leo let out a laugh. "Ethan won't hear about this." Leo said and winked at her

"Ok, Ok besides I missed talking to you it's been a long time." Sophie said and sighed.

"Come on sit on the couch and let's have a chat I haven't talked to you for years." Leo said. They smiled at each other

"Wait what about them?" Sophie asked looking at Enchong and Isaac

"They won't say a word, right guys?" Leo said.

"Yup! promise we won't tell anyone" they said in unison "Especially not Ethan." they added.

Convinced by their promise Sophie sat on the couch beside Leo. "So It's been two years now. What's up?" Leo asked

"Nothing much really" Sophie answered.

"This is Enhong by the way I know you know Isaac already." Leo said.

"Oh yeah I saw him try out for soccer before." Sophie said looking at Isaac but Sophie was more Interested in Enchong he looks mysterious.

"Hi?" She said.

"Hello" Enchong replied "You surf?" He asked

"Yeah I kinda got dragged by Christina and I started liking it and it's kinda like our daily routine after school." Sophie said playing with her fingers.

"Sooo you play rugby?" she added.

"Yeah I started when I was 12"

"Is it your favourite sport?"

"Ya"

They heard shouts from upstairs

"Should we go check?" Isaac asked

"Nah" Sophie and Leo said in unison.

"We better not go there it's just a brother and sister fight," Enchong said

Then they heard them shouting even louder

"I hope." Enchong added

Sophie looked at the stairs Blair stomped down the stairs he glared at Sophie "Come on!" Blair growled. Leo sighed and stood up.

"See yah Soph!" Enchong said and smiled. Blair narrowed his eyes at Enchong after the door slammed shut.

**Hey guys sorry if there's been spelling mistakes. I was in a hurry to type it all up :) hope you liked the story. **


	4. Chapter 4

(Christina and Sophie walking in the beach)

"I see your brother is still not over about what happened two years ago," Sophie said with a disappointed look on her face.

"I guess so," Christina said and let out a sigh "But I'm pretty sure he'll get over it soon I mean it's been 2 years," Christina added.

"Not to judge or anything but Marie should've told Ethan what she really felt about him but I know that it was so hard for her that time especially when she still carried the painful memories she had with Jamie," Sophie said sadly.

"I know right," Christina said thinking about what Sophie said 'She has a point I wonder what we're doing right now if we never had a fight?' Christina thought.

"Christina if all of these never happened like we never had a massive fight I wonder what it'll be like?" Sophie wondered.

"I think it would be easy for all of us. Marie and Ethan together Maybe you and Blair," Christina said and nudged Sophie.

"Oh whatever as if that would happen," Sophie said and rolled her eyes.

"Well what if? besides you're the one who asked," Christina said "I just gave my opinion," she added.

"Ohh right. but all I know is that we can't change what happened before," Sophie said with a glumly.

"I know that," Christina said.

"Besides Blair is happy with Jessie and Jessie's the only one who makes him happy and laugh all the time," Sophie said.

"You know what you sound like?" Christina asked. Sophie shook her head acting all innocent.

"It sounds like you're jealous," Christina said and looked at Sophie with a devilish grin.

"Ugh no I'm not I'm actually happy for both of them," Soph said and half smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

#Quick summary of what happened next:

*Blair met Richard during the tryouts in rugby and they became best friends.

*Enchong broke his leg during rugby tryouts so he had to go back to Philippines.

(History Class)

History class is where the whole group of old best friends are in.

"Ok class we've got a new student in our class today while Enchong would be in Philippines to recover from his injuries," Mrs. Davidson their history teacher said.

Everyone looked at each other excitedly. As the new student walked inside the classroom the girls whispered to each other saying "Gawd he's a cutie!"

The new guy of the class looked so shy. The moment Sophie saw him she sat up and can't help but stare at him 'He looks so much like John' she thought. "Hi." the new guy said. He had a deep but charming voice. "My name is John." As he introduced himself Sophie's eyes widened in surprise. He saw her and smiled that heartwarming smile he used whenever he sees her before. She smiled back. "John you can take the seat beside Sophie," Mrs. Davidson said and smiled a welcoming smile at him. John nodded and walked towards the seat. He was trying to be cool but inside he was so relieved that his new classmate/seatmate is going to be a girl he knew since he was in grade school. He sat down, looked at Sophie and said "Can I ask you something?"

"You already did but you can ask another one," Sophie replied.

"Have I seen you before?" He asked.

"Uh I guess so," Sophie said and looked away avoiding eye contact with him.

"Why do I feel like I know you from somewhere?" John asked. Sophie opened her mouth to say something but the bell rang 'Thank God the bell's a life saver!' She thought. She grabbed her books and said "Gotta go catcha later!" and quickly disappeared out of his sight before he could say something.


End file.
